?The goals of the NHP MHC Gene Discovery and Typing Development Program are to advance the detailed knowledge base of nonhuman primate (NHP) major histocompatibility complex (MHC) genetic loci, alleles, and haplotypes, and their frequencies; expand discovery and characterization of NHP killer-cell immunoglobulin-like receptors (KIRs) genes, alleles, haplotypes, and frequencies; and develop robust, high-throughput genotyping and haplotyping methods.? Currently the Indian rhesus macaque is one of the most widely used models for studying a variety of human health issues, ranging from diseases and disorders to potential therapies and preventive strategies. It is currently the best animal model for HIV vaccine testing, with the recent success of the RhCMV/SIV vaccination strategy contributing a most convincing example. Since cell-mediated immune responses to SIV are apparently crucial for this (and other) vaccine protection, a complete knowledge of the genetics of the immune response in macaques is essential for translation of results from the animal model to humans. This project will establish phased genomic sequences from the MHC class I and II regions and from KIR for rhesus macaques from the macaque SIV vaccine trial cohort tested at the Vaccine and Gene Therapy Institute at the Oregon Health & Sciences University; and establish phased genomic sequences from the Fc gamma receptor (FCGR) gene complex in 3 macaque species.